


"Practice"

by quizasvivamos



Series: Miscellaneous Drabbles [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:35:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quizasvivamos/pseuds/quizasvivamos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>anonymous prompted: can you write a short fanfic about what happened after klaines first kiss in season 2 “original song” like a detailed make out session ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Practice"

**Author's Note:**

> *previously posted on tumblr*

“I thought we were.”

Those four simple words, spoken so softly, breathily, sent a pleasant shiver through Blaine’s body, enticing and inviting him in, letting him know that Kurt -  _Kurt_  wanted this. The way Kurt looked at him, eyes shining, a grin dancing on his still-parted lips, expression filled with wonder, anticipation, a question that Blaine literally rose out of his seat again to answer, brought the two of them together again, like key to lock that, once entered, opened and filled both their chests, their entire beings, as if a strange and powerful new knowledge was unleashed and flowing into their cores.

Blaine wondered how he’d been so blind, and he was kicking himself for not knowing what he had been missing all this time. But he wouldn’t miss another second of it, and he wouldn’t let Kurt slip away from him.

Kurt’s heart was fluttering inexorably, his stomach swooping in a constant state of suspension, like a roller coaster teetering on the edge in that ever-so-brief moment between rise and glorious, trusting, plunge into heart-stopping ecstasy. And he fell head over heels, tumbling over and over, trusting entirely, allowing himself to give in to it all.

It was new, strange, and frightening, but he had waited so long for this moment, never knowing if or when, never expecting it to actually come. It was every bit as wonderful as the fantasy he had created in his head, but even more so because Blaine was so careful, so tender, the way he held Kurt’s head in his hands as if Kurt was the most precious, fragile thing. And Kurt laid his palm against Blaine’s cheek, reveling in the give and take as their mouths moved against each others’, and he pressed his lips more firmly, hungrily as it progressed.

Kurt’s fingers curled around the silky strip of material hanging down the front of Blaine’s torso, and he tugged gently on the tie, pulling him closer because he couldn’t get enough of the other boy’s lips, the entirely new sensation of being wanted like this, of actually kissing a boy - a boy that mattered.

Lips already swollen, they stumbled backward, gripping to each other as if afraid to let go, mouths disconnecting for only fractions of seconds, until they were beside one of the large, squishy chairs in the vacant, wood-paneled common room that had been a suitable location for Kurt’s artistic endeavors, decorating the final resting place of the late, beloved little songbird, but now…

Kurt allowed himself to fall back and sink into the cushions, and Blaine, still fighting to be as close to Kurt as possible, to cling to him - the lapels of Kurt’s blazer gripped tightly in his fists - and to continue kissing him, climbed onto the chair and straddled Kurt’s lap, pressing him even deeper into the plush seat. The heat and weight of Blaine’s body was something else, and Kurt was soon tangling his fingers in dark curls at the back of Blaine’s head, breaking through the product with which he tried so desperately to tame them. They became entirely caught up in each other, consumed by the grazing of soft lips, growing rougher, wetter with each kiss, the occasional gentle knocking together of their teeth, the brave introduction of tongues, and both boys were blissfully oblivious to their surroundings and devoid of coherent thoughts.

Nothing in the world existed in that moment but each other. Nothing else mattered.

Both boys were growing hot under their thick blazers and uniform dress shirts, and it became almost unbearable.

Heat was now curling in Kurt’s belly from the warmth of the contact and the friction between them, and he finally pulled away, disconnecting their mouths, despite Blaine’s attempt to chase Kurt’s lips.

Panting slightly, his eyes wide in awe, a disheveled-looking Blaine gazed down into Kurt’s marvelous, blissful, brilliant eyes. “Wow,” he breathed, the only coherent thought he could muster, the only word his lips and vocal cords could form and his remaining breath allowed.  

Kurt grinned bashfully, a light tinge rising to his cheeks, and he glanced to the side before looking back into Blaine’s equally flushed face. “We should - we really should practice that song now.”

Blaine only nodded, a quick, deep, throaty laugh escaping him at the sound of his own words from earlier being echoed back to him, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of Kurt, the light that was drawing him in, paralyzing him. Kurt had no idea the power he had over Blaine.

Kurt teased his bottom lip between his teeth, wanting nothing more than to keep kissing Blaine, but all good things must end, and he knew their privacy was sure to be taken away from them at any second by any number of individuals of the Dalton community who might be concerned of their whereabouts and prolonged absence.

Kurt also didn’t want to admit that his body was reacting in a way he wasn’t ready for, and he needed space to cool down and to process all these new feelings and developments, to sort out exactly what it all meant, to him, to Blaine, for them as a couple - if that was what they were meant to be.

“If singing with you is going to be any bit as amazing as that, then I can’t wait to duet with you,” Kurt said.

“Let’s go, then.” Blaine climbed off of Kurt and extended his hand to pull him up to his feet. “I hope our duet is the first of many.”


End file.
